


5:49 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A tentacle emerged from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth before it struck one Smallville creature's side.





	5:49 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

A tentacle emerged from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth before it struck one Smallville creature's side and the latter fled.

THE END


End file.
